Keeping Touch
by MemoriesxArexFading
Summary: Crossover. A mix between OTH and SPN. Isabella -Brooke Davis- and Dean had one hot summer romance but when he disappeared and she returned home, will things be the same. It's all about Keeping Touch.


Keeping Touch

Sophia Bush plays Isabella Matthews. Jensen Ackles plays Dean Winchester. Most other characters will be as named such as Sam but I wanted a different name besides Brooke for Sophia. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated; they make me want to update more.

**Keeping Touch**

Isabella Matthews grew up in the south, the typical beautiful brunette southern girl whose family came from old money. She was truly the perfect Georgia Peach.

Her legs ran on for days, they were tan and toned. Her breasts were perfectly perky, not over whelming big but enough to draw the attention of even grown men. She had the body of a blessed goddess, curving in all the right places.

There wasn't a guy that wouldn't die to be with Isabella, much less get experience her body to its fullest but only a small few could brag that they had.

Isabella was smart, gorgeous, talented, adventurous, everything that a guy could ever ask for.

Walking around her room, she was putting away a few things from suitcase when the familiar ring tone sounded out from her dresser. Making her way over she flipped the phone opened. "Hello?" Isabella answered in her normal husky voice.

"Hey" a deep familiar voice answered back.

With one word all the memories flooded back to her of the summer she'd spent down in Florida with her aunt.

_His hands felt like they were on fire as they moved higher up her thigh, until they slipped right under her jean mini skirt. With every touch her body ached for more from him._

_Like an answered prayer the tip of his fingers slipped beneath her thong and brushed against her very sensitive skin, her body reacted with a tremble. _

_She wanted more, showing him just that her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in as her plump lips collided with his. They mingled and mixed as they both got to taste each other, feeling the want slip between their lips._

_Both no longer being able to resist the urge, she gripped onto the hem of his shirt. After minutes of fumbling they were both finally naked, nothing separating their bodies any longer. _

_Laying her back on the bed, he shifted his weight to one hand as he hovered over her, spreading her legs and using his hand to warm up her pussy. Rubbing his fingers between her lips as the tip of one finger slid inside to check how wet she was._

_It wasn't her first time but she had never felt so much desire before. Isabella wanted him bad, her mind was constantly thinking of all the things he would do to her when he got the chance. Now was their chance._

_She could feel each finger as is entered her, making her want to feel him inside her even more. Letting a light moan pass her lips, her hands fumbled around with her breast, rubbing and squeezing her nipples as he played with her pussy._

_His free hand moved up her smooth skin, letting the palm drag across it until her reached her breast and cupped it. His rough palm dragging over her sensitive nipple made it harden beneath his hand. _

_Lifting her head up she wrapped her arm around his neck and continued to kiss him passionately, moving her hand down to his dick and gripping onto it tightly before beginning to jack him off._

_With every stroke his dick hardened in her hand, turning her on more knowing that soon she would get to feel him pushing it inside of her. Looking into his eyes, she signaled that she was more than ready but he continued to tease._

_Fed up with his slow movements, she rolled them over pushing him back against the bed taking complete control. With her in charge he complete gave in as she straddled him and then lowered herself down onto of him, slowly every inch filling her up._

_Moving up and down as his dick inched deeper and deeper with every bouncer, her nails dug into his chest as his hands gripped onto her thighs tightly helping her ride him._

_Minutes later she was panting as she felt herself getting closer to her climax of complete ecstasy. And without a word he tossed her onto her back, working his hips as he trusted into her harder._

_Moans felt from her mouth, rising as she started to scream out his name in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back and with a final trust they both reached their peek, collapsing onto of her they boy struggled to catch their breathe while soaking up the moment._

Clearing her throat before she asked "Dean?" stupidly already knowing it was him.

"Yeah. I was just calling to see how you were doing." His sexy deep voice replied like months hadn't passed since they last time they spoke.

"Good for the most part… Nice to know you're still alive." She laughed softly trying to brush off the fact that he hadn't called until now.

A long pause proceeded before a half guilty voice replied. "I know, I have just been so busy and this is my first chance to call."

She could tell he was lying but she let it go. "Well at least you called now. Where are you at now?" she asked not expecting him to really tell her.

The voice on the end of the line cleared before answering again. "I'm actually passing through your town in a day or two and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get together while I'm there."

Isabella was truly floored, when she left Florida last summer she never expected to hear from him again. Dean had left two weeks before her, randomly without so much as a goodbye.

After a few weeks of sounding like a pathetic loser, leaving him voicemails everyday asking him to call her back, she finally gave up and stopped calling and worrying all together.

She had assumed that he wanted to end things without a dramatic goodbye and in the long run it saved her for pinning after someone she would never see again. But that didn't make it any easier.

"Yeah that'll be fine Dean. Just let me know when you make it into town." She wasn't sure if she was making the right choice, he mind told her to hang up on him but her heart was aching to see him one last time.

"Alright.. I'll see you then. Bye Bella."

She said her goodbyes and then collapsed on the bed, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into this time. Dean Winchester wasn't the boy you just have a fling with.


End file.
